Dear Diary
by 2tall2betrue
Summary: After so many years they meet again. It was his chance to chase and hers to hide. Let the games begin. Darkfic Brick/Blossom
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! This is my first fan fiction for the Powerpuff Girls and I am so excited. I love Brick and Blossom, especially if the romance id a bit dark. So if you guys love it also please go ahead and read my story. I have other works, all Naruto, so if you would like you could go check them out also. Anyway please enjoy.**_

_**Warning: Darkfic, sexual activity in future, might offend some so please don't read, and I did not proof read :) **_

**_Dear Diary_**

**_Chapter 1_**

_Dear Diary,_

_I knew him since kindergarten; we were sworn enemies. He would always bully me, him and his idiotic brothers would constantly call me names or he would pull my hair. Sometimes my sister Buttercup would help me out and chase them away from me, there was three of them and there was three of us; Bubbles, Buttercup, and I vs Boomer, Butch, and Brick. Yet, as the years went by I would see him less and less over time, eventually I didn't see him at all. Now at the tender age of eighteen, I think I saw him again. Diary, I really hope it wasn't him but I can't be for sure. Who else would have such dark auburn hair with matching blazing red eyes? I know I am considered to be weird because I have pink eyes, but his are so scary. They are red! I saw him the other day, he was walking on campus, I don't think he saw me. If it truly was him, then he drastically changed and maybe for the better. To tell you the truth he kind of looked hot…. Okay I will leave it at that. _

_Sincerely, _

_Blossom x_

Shutting the book closed, Blossom sighed; she gently placed it back in the second drawer in her desk making sure to lock it before putting it away. If anyone ever read her diary, it would kill her from embracement. Not only is it lame to have a diary at her age, but the things she wrote in there is extremely secret and private she would prefer no one knew about.

She rolled on her chair towards her backpack near the door and grabbed it bringing it back to the desk, it was time for her to start her homework. This was her first semester in university and she was already swamped with piles of homework and needed studying to do. She didn't mind, however, she enjoyed to study. School and learning was always something she loved dearly with her heart, she found it something to be extremely interesting and at the same time beneficial towards her.

She cracked her American History book open, and flipped it to page 134. The US joins World War two. As the words would flood into her head and embrace itself in there, she was interrupted with her sister coming into her room.

Bubbles entered the room, not bothering to knock.

"Hey Blossom! I was wondering if you could help me study?" Bubbles tilted her head to the side, and gave Blossom a bright smile hoping that she would say yes.

"Yea sure, just bring your stuff here."

Bubbles tapped her foot on the floor.

"Actually, I kind of promised my friends you would help all of us study."

Blossom rolled her eyes, not at all surprised at her blond sister that was trying to give her an innocent pleading look. She nodded her head.

"Yes!" Bubbles jumped from joy. "Okay, they all are down stairs. Come on ill introduce you." Blossom reluctantly followed her downstairs. She could already see Buttercup on the coach, she had her arms crossed and a big scowl on her face. It was noticeable she was not enjoying the company.

There were a couple of other people there, she had no clue who they were. Sure she was not very social on campus, but she alway wondered how Bubbles knew almost everyone.

Next to Buttercup, there were three other people. Two girls, both seemed to be engaged in a serious conversation and a boy around our age maybe older that seemed to be ogling the girls next to him and Buttercup. He would turn his head to stare at the two girls and then turn it again to stare at Buttercup. It was kind of funny to watch; it forced Blossom to restrain a giggle from coming out.

She scanned the rest of the room and landed upon a pair of eyes looking right back at her. 'Oh man, is that him?'

She kept looking right at him, and as she descended down the stairs, she couldn't take her eyes off of him. There was something about him. She was not one hundred percent sure that it was the boy from her childhood, but looking at him it sure seemed as if he was. He seemed to be really tall, maybe over six feet tall. His shoulders were broad, leading to his well toned arms. His shirt was a short sleeve, exposing his arms, and they really attracted her to him. It allowed her to know that if he held her in his arms then she would be safe from any other person.

His eyes didn't leave hers. It felt as if he was glaring at her. Before she could look away and continue her scan of the room, she stumbled upon one of the steps. She was two steps away from being on the floor and she tripped. Bubbles was already away from her, so she landed face down onto the floor.

The pain didn't come right away, first it was confusion then it was her hearing a squeal and a question if she was all right, then finally she felt the pain. Especially from her nose.

She pushed her self up half way, on her knees she could see that almost everyone was already near her trying to help her in some way. She brought her hand to her nose, and felt the squishy liquid blood running down.

"Great" she whispered.

"You need a hand?" Said a deep voice right above her. She looked up, and there he was again. The reason she fell down, was asking if she needed help to get isn't that ironic?

She placed her hand in his out stretched one, and he pulled her up. She stumbled yet again, his pull being way too strong, and she lost her balance. She fell right into him. Her nose landed into his chest. Smearing the blood all over him, during the process, she looked up yet again.

"Oh shit, I am so sorry!"

Her mouth was ajar, and her eyebrows were up from worry. His face, however, was not readable at all. She tried to clean off his shirt but made it worse and smeared it even more all over it.

"Ummmm I'll clean this. Please follow me to the bathroom…" She took his hand quickly and tugged him gently to follow her. The pain from her nose forgotten, she couldn't think straight right now.

They went back upstairs and she pulled him into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him.

She looked lost, confused, and had no idea what to say to him.

"Oh …ummm… so I can bring you my dad's shirt and Ill put yours into the washer." She turned around to open the door and get the shirt but he grabbed the side of her shirt and tugged her from going away. She turned around.

"Do you remember me?" His voice was so rugged and rough, it made her knees weak. She opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out. She kept on looking at his eyes. Red and pink were interlocked, they continued to gaze at each other. It seemed as if time stopped, but something about the way he was looking at her made her unnerved. It was in a way, disturbing.

"I…" She began to say. He pushed her against the bathroom door. Her head bounced off with a thud. 'Great another injury', she thought.

He slammed both his hands at either side of her, both making her flinch trying to get away from him. She was shocked, had no idea what was going on or what she should do. Before she could even register what was going on, his face came closer to hers.

His lips brushed gently against her cheek. Making a fluttering feeling to spread at the place he touched. He looked at her eyes, for the first time since she saw him she saw a real emotion sweep by: it was a mixture of amusement and affection.

He released a breath, and she took one in. Then it happened. He brought his lips and connected them to hers. This was not her first kiss, she got kissed once when she was in middle school. It was with this one kid that she had a crush on and her sisters dared her to kiss him. So she walked up to him and did it, right in front of everyone. It was a scandal at school later on.

This, however, was different. The flutters she felt before did not compare. Now it seems as if her body was heating up with warmth. Butterfly's were flying up and down her stomach, the books she read before never described it like this. She always thought it would be more of a romantic under the rain thing, not in the bathroom. She closed her eyes. Releasing any thoughts about it, she just want to enjoy it.

She may have not known what to do, but she did pucker her lips towards him. The kiss didn't last long, maybe a couple of seconds but it felt like so much more to her. He released his arms from both sides of her but did not dare take any steps away from her.

They both opened their eyes at the same time.

She gulped.

He smirked.

"Hi, I'm Brick. I would say nice to meet you but I believe we have meet before. In fact, I believe we had a great passed together."

He looked at her face. Her eyes seemed to be bulging out, her red hair was tussled all over, her nose still blood stained from the stairs, and now her lips were slightly redder and puffier from their kiss.

A glint of amusement spread through his face as he looked at her.

"B-Brick ?" She said.

He nodded, chuckling at her reaction.

Her eyebrows creased together, not really thinking about her next actions she head butted. He stepped back, shocked at her actions. It seemed as if it hurt her ore then she planned because she quickly couched her head. He was not phased at all.

"Oh shit, are you okay?"

She sent him a glare. Everything started to look dizzy to her, the room was spinning and her balance was harder and harder to be held. Before she could fall over onto the floor again, Brick grabbed her falling body. He quickly brought her up towards him self, and brought her knees up to carry her bridal style.

He swung the door open, barely being able to use his hands to turn the nob. He scanned the hallway area, appreciating that they leave all the rooms open so he could deduct which room was her's. He found one with pink decorations and pictures of her in it and assumed it was hers. He walked in it and gently passed her down onto her bed. He sat right next to her, gazing at her. Small breaths of air came out of her mouth, while her chest pumped up and down.

He brought his right hand towards her face, and slowly trickled a finger down from her forehead to the bottom of her neck. If he went any farther, he would have been able to touch the silky flesh of the top of her breasts.

Yet, he restrained himself. If he could wait this long, then he could wait a little bit more.

Taking a deep breath, and making sure that he was not excited down there. He got up from the bed. Despite, deciding to leave; he could not resist him self to take out his phone and take a quick snap of her.

Done he left the room, but not before shutting the door and making sure no creeps would go in. Taking his final look at the door, he walked back downstairs. He could see Butch was talking it up with some random girl, he made his way towards him.

Butch noticed him and sent him a knowing sly smile.

"Hey bro, how'd it go?"

Brick shot him a smirk of his own.

"Step one complete."

They both let out a chuckle at their inside joke, a pure evil and sadistic chuckle.

_**Well that's all for chapter 1, this story came to me randomly one day. I have wanted to write a Brick/Blossom fan fiction for so long but I never knew what to write about. I hope you guys enjoyed. Please leave a review about your opinion on the story but please no hateful comments. **_

_**Thank you so much. Word count: 2,136. Written 4/9/15**_

_**me out ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Diary,  
_

_Today was an eventful day. I was minding my own business, in MY OWN house, when ms.I-have-to-invite-everyone-over-to-my-house decided to INVITE EVERYONE OVER TO MY HOUSE and pretend that it is a study group, when in reality she just made an excuse to throw a party. Bubbles! why do you have to make my life hard, yes I am a psychology major, no that does not mean I have to like to socialize, I am perfectly fine being an introvert who stays at home, plays video games, and the few time that I do socialize it would be playing basketball with my friends, not total strangers. ANYWAY, even though I did not like the whole fiasco I did get to see one really hilarious moment, and that was when Blossom totally made a fool of herself in front of some dude. It was hilarious. On the other side, some creep kept staring at me, I wanted to punch his teeth out, but was able to control my anger. _

_*note to self, writing in diary so far has helped lessen my tension and anger, I shall continue and look for more progress. _

_-Buttercup _

**_Chapter 2-Buttercup_**

Shutting her notebook, and showing it into one of her desk drawer. Buttercup swung herself around from the table, and prepared herself to go to bed. She had an eight am class tomorrow, and she was not planning on getting up ten minutes before again, and rushing towards class only to be late again and not get her attendance points. Her professor was anal, and she didn't dare to get on her bad side, this early on in the semester.

XXX

Groggily opening her eyes, Buttercup herd the annoying sound of her alarm clock going off. It was already the third time she hit the snooze button, she had to force her eyes to open and check the time, reading 7:45 am.

"Fuck"

She jumped out of her bed, grabbed a pair of jeans laying on the floor, put on a bra, and a shirt that didn't smell too bad, and ran with all her might from her room, out of her house, into her car. She roared her engine to life, and drove to campus. Five minutes before class, and she made it. And hey, she was actually early this time. She patted herself on the back, mentally, and found a seat in the middle of the class. The class was already full, and she saw that her professor was already counting down the minutes until she could yell at a poor student who came in late. Buttercup smiled to herself, "not this time teach, I'm here".

She turned to get out her notebook and pencil, only to mentally curse. She forgot her backpack at home. On one hand she could just sit there and listen to the lecture without taking notes, on the other hand she knew that if she didn't take notes the material they would cover that day would 100% be on the midterm. She turned to her right side look at the person sitting next to her, some blonde girl on her phone not even paying attention to her surroundings. She turned left, some dude who looked as lost or even more lost then she was. She turned around, bingo. A nice looking guy, with shaggy black hair, glasses, and the best part she saw on his desk that he had two pencils.

"Umm hi, sorry to bother you but do you have a spare piece of paper and a pencil that I could borrow?"

She tried to plaster on a nice smile, but she had a feeling it just looked weird and forced. He looked up at her, and she noticed he had amazingly beautiful eyes, just like hers, but a shade darker.

He smiled at her.

"You never change"

She scrunched up her eyebrows.

"What?"

"Haha, is notebook paper ok?"

She looked at him, she was sure that he said something else but just decided to brush it off. She nodded at him, and he ripped out a piece of paper from his notebook and gave her his extra pencil.

"Thanks."

She took it and turned around. She wasn't sure what she was feeling, and in a curtain way she wasn't sure if she liked it. However, she made a mental note not to speak to him again. Class had already started, and Buttercup made sure to pay attention as much as she could. Her mind did wonder off and on again, but she tried her best. Once the class was over, she felt so relived.

She swiped out her phone and checked if anyone had contacted her, Blossom texted her if she wanted to eat breakfast with her. She quickly replied yes, feeling the rumble of her stomach and remembering how she didn't even grab anything to eat in the morning rush she had. Her thoughts were interrupted when a gruff voice called out to her.

"Hey, so can I get my pencil back or what?"

It was the guy again. She looked at him. He looked at her.

"So...?"

She snapped back and looked down at her hand, she was holding his pencil.

"Oh yea, here you go and thanks".

He flashed a smile at her. "What was your name, I'm Butch nice to meet you". She yet again just stared at him, Butch? Where did she hear that name before. It took a while for her to snap back to reality, again. He was starring back at her this time, a bit confused but also with a smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you, I am Buttercup. Have we met before by any chance?"

He gave out a small laugh.

"Not sure, how about you and I go out for a cup of coffee, talk about each other, and find out if we know each other? Maybe we can even get closer to each other." He gave her a suggestive smile, earning a barf sound from her. Her actions only riled him up even more, and he laughed at her antics.

"I think I am going to pass"

"Whatever, floats your boat. See you next time babe." He gave her a wink and walked out. Did he just call her babe? Buttercup was shocked, what kind of a pig would call her babe? She could feel her heart pounding, her blood flowing faster, her anger rising. This brought back memories of her childhood, when she couldn't control her anger and would beat up kids. But also memories of a kid, always riling her up, which in result she would through back insults at him, and they would end up fighting each other. She despised that kid, him and his stupid brothers.

What was that kid's name again? It started with a B, just like her own name. It was a stupid name. One that she hated.

Brian?

Blake?

"Butch" She whispered out loud. It was that guy! the pencil guy. No wonder he was able to get out such a reaction from her, he was the jerk from the past who came to the future and became an even bigger jerk. How dare he give her a pencil and paper, and then call her a babe? She was going to beat his ass, screw her diary!

**Ok that was a fun small chapter, I was actually not planning to update this story in a while however, I have been reading a lot and I mean A LOT of powerpuff fanfiction recently and I feel like there should be more. If by any chance me writing this story, inspires others to write more stories, and make them 100x better then mine, then I will be super happy. Guys go write stories, everyone starts out somewhere. I have many crappy stories, especially first ones. Don't believe me? go to my profile and you will see them. Those stories brought me to this story, which is taking me years to finish and most likely I will not finish. Anyways, I forgot what my point is, hope you like this chapter. Leave a comment and yea. Bye, until next time... if there will be a next time. **

**BTW I did not check for spelling or grammar mistakes. Sorry not sorry. Just posting because I can. **


End file.
